This specification relates to annotating search results of social interest to a user.
Many users throughout the world access the Internet and communicate with each other either directly or indirectly by use of the Internet. Any particular user using the Internet may have many different relationships with many other users, and these relationships may be explicit or implicit. For example, social network sites are web sites that enable users to establish and track explicit relationships between the user and other users of the social network site; users within a same geographic region, or that have taken similar actions with respect to Internet resources, may be connected by an implicit relationship.
Search engines identify resources stored in an index which are responsive to queries. A social search engine can identify resources that are associated with members by one or more relationships.